fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zebedee Zoltikk
|gender = Female |age = 40 |hair = White |eyes = Dark |birthday = February 2 |blood type = A |affiliation = Ludens' Group |previous affiliation = |occupation = Dark Mage |team = Ludens' Group |partner = Rango Strelec Ludens Vafer Folletto Pipistrello |base of operations = Glemt |previous occupation = |magic = Seith Magic Animal Possession Human Possession |weapons = Dolls Blades |image gallery = yes|status = Active|alias = Witch Doctor (魔女の医者 Majo no Isha)}}Zebedee Zoltikk (ゼベダイゾルーティック) is a and Dark Mage and a member of Ludens' Group, a group of criminals led by Ludens Vafer. Due to her Seith Magic she has been nicknamed the Witch Doctor '(魔女の医者 ''Majo no Isha). Appearance Due to being a : Zebedee has a rather reptillian appearance with orange, scaly skin and two pairs of large, yellow eyes, a supernumerary set being present near her scalp. She has white hair, worn in a topknot, with a sheet of fuzz around the edge of her head. She has three toes on each foot and a metal guantlet on each arm. Her attire consists of a black cloak with a metal piece of armour around the neckhole of said cloak, she also noticeably lacks the wings found in the demons native to . There are also three green crosses fastening her cloak and she carries her blades on her back at a sidewards angle. Personality Zebedee is a eccentric, if not psychotic individual, who is very loyal towards Ludens and his cause to change the morality of the world - even going as far as referring to hm as '''Ludens-Sama. She also seems to be very fond of her dolls although demands total loyalty from them - even maltreating them when they do not show her total admiration and respect. Her psychopathy becomes evident when battling Nolan as she even brutally murdered her teammate Pipistrello once it became clear to her that he was 'of no use' to Ludens. Zebedee also seems to be very proud of the fact that she is a demon; although is resentful of the fact that she is a pure-bred demon and not an as she is somewhat of a fanatic, regarding him as highly as she does Ludens. Relationships History Synopsis Ludens Vafer Ichi, Nii & San Magic and Abilities Seith Magic (セイズ魔法 Seizu Mahō): Zebedee uses Seith Magic, a magic which allows her to trap wandering souls and place them in objects or even her own body. She is able to see the souls of others and determine their personalities, though how this is performed is unknown. She is able to use both Human Possession and Animal Possession forms of this magic. *'Human Possession' (人形憑''Hitotsuki''): A form of Seith Magic which allows Zebedee to trap and then place wandering souls into dolls for various purposes. She has shown the ability to instantly change dolls if the ones currently being used are about to be destroyed, a very difficult technique. She can use these dolls to attack the enemy in whordes, overwhelming them in sheer numbers, they also have the ability to fire energy blasts, green in colouration and also bludgeon the target with their bodies if need be. Other than offensive attacks, the dolls can also form shields and block incoming attacks, protecting Zebedee from long range attacks. .]] **'Screen Formation' (スクリーンフォーメーション Sukurīn Fōmēshon): *'Animal Possession' (動物憑''Dōbutsu Tsuki''): Alongside Human Possession, Zebedee can also utilize animal souls in combat. She can seal them within her own body to increase her physical attributes such as strength, speed and stamina, allowing her to fight for longer periods of time. Enhanced Speed: She boasts high speed, being able to keep up with Nolan Ritz, while attacking with a sword and several magic dolls, something that requires a lot of skill and concentration to correctly pull off. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Zebedee is skilled with the use of her blades, employing it's use in melee combat, and seems to be quite considerable in using it. She was first seen using it against Nolan while he fought her using his jutte. Acrobatic Abilities: Zebedee is also an accomplished acrobat, being able to fling her body very high in the air as well as parry with her swords simultaneously. Weapons & Items , Nii, Ichi.]] Dolls: As a mage who specialises in Seith Magic, Zebedee uses various dolls in combat and imbues them with wandering souls, she usually keeps some on hand inside her cloak or on her shoulder but she can fashion some out of twigs and twine and seal nearby souls inside them if need be. Zebedee claims to have favourite dolls which she uses in battle, these dolls are: Ichi, Nii and San. Blades: Zebedee carries two short blades sidewards on her back. The two have orange hilt wrapping and straight edge blades with no guard(s). She used these to kill her comrade: Pipistrello. Major Battles & Events Trivia *Her appearance is based on Gizani from Psyren. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:FbAddict Category:Dark Mage Category:Sword user Category:Weapon user Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Demon Category:FB